A new life in the midday sun
by Koneko on Lyoko
Summary: Lovino's sick of living with his brother and that potato lover so he decides to mocve out. Find a new life for himself, and this new apartment seems perfect...except for the fact that it comes with a certain Spanish roommate and the building is owned by a very loud American. I may extend this and make it a multi chap, tell me in reviews as well as some ideas for if I do write more.


Lovino sighed as he adjusted the strap of his faded leather satchel that hung from his shoulder; he didn't really want to be there, going through the trouble of getting a new place to stay; but the Italian would be damned if he was spending another day living in the same house as that potato bastard.  
He had told his brother, Feliciano, the exact same thing when he stormed out this morning. Sure, Lovino had no problems living with his brother; well nothing above the typical sibling rivalry that came with most families; no, if anything he may even go as far to say that he actually liked being with his younger brother. The peaceful siestas in the garden under the blissful summer sun; the warm, cosy winters spent sat together with heaping bowls of pasta in a piping hot tomato sauce. Yes, Lovino like living with his brother...until Ludwig moved in. He was German "friend" of Feliciano's and though he got on with him, Lovino certainly didn't. He hated most aspects of the man, especially when his brother, the self proclaimed "awesome" Gilbert, would come round and the two of them would get drunk; Lovino hated having to deal with two drunk Germans within his own house. So when he came downstairs this morning to a half-naked albino passed out on his sofa, he was all but pleased.  
Which is why the southern Italian found himself here, stood outside the Eastern Front View building a.k.a the latest block of flats to be built within the thriving metropolis. Unlike most flat blocks Lovino had checked out, this one was actually quite classy and refined...and far beyond his price range if it weren't for the fact that the flat he was interested in came with a room mate.  
Pushing open the heavy doors to the building, Lovino attempted not to stare in awe at the lobby area; it was just like the lobbies in those super fancy hotels that you saw in TV shows and the movies; for a moment, he thought that he might have gone into the wrong building, but no, this was definitely it. Eastern Front View, his new home and escape from that bastard...hopefully.  
He walked up to the finely polished front desk and set a hand on the bell with a small _ding!_ Before retracting it again. Lovino then promptly leaped back to the front doors as an all-too-happy man jumped up from behind the desk, an obliviously happy smile on his face.  
"¡Hola!" the beaming man seemed to completely ignore how much he'd scared the Italian as he greeted said boy, "y bienvenidos a Easter Front View."  
Lovino just looked at him, his once smart look now somewhat disheveled from the initial scare and the leap, he placed his satchel back onto his shoulder before speaking, "err...ciao," he said pulling a small piece of paper that looked as though it had been hastily torn out of a newspaper, out of his pocket, "I'm looking for Alfred, he's the guy who put this add here right?"  
"Oh sí, bueno Alfred no está aquí por el momento," the man laughed slightly.  
Lovino, who had tried to stay polite as to make a good impression, started to get angry, _'why the fuck is he speaking Spanish?! We aren't in Spain or Mexico or whatever, why does he think I'll fucking understand him?'_ He gave a very fake and forced smile as he ended his mental rant and, in a voice that could make even the smartest of people feel stupid, he asked, "do you speak English?"  
The Spanish speakers expression immediately dropped, "sí, yes, but I was hoping you spoke Spanish," he sighed, "it's been so long since I've been able to talk to someone in my own language."  
Lovino, had the man not pissed him off so much earlier, probably would've felt guilty, but instead he just asked his question again, "look, so is this Alfred guy here or not, because if he isn't, I'll come back tomorrow."  
"No, he's in a meeting, but you don't have to go, I can take you around, Alfred trusts me and I can tell him if I think you're ok to live here with us," the man smiled, "oh, I'm Antonio by the way."  
"Lovino," the Italian replied, mentally yelling himself for acting so stupidly towards this guy a minute ago.  
"Aww that's such a cute name" Antonio smiled walking out from behind the desk and motioning for the boy to follow him.  
"You're taking me around now?" Lovino asked and the other man just smiled even more, which Lovino personally thought was impossible.

The tour was mostly uneventful, save for meeting an odd Chinese man and an extremely creepy Russian who just so happened to be living together in the second flat on the third floor; Lovino made a mental note to avoid that flat at all costs. The two men, who had just walked out of the elevator and back into the lobby were currently arguing about, of all things, what Lovino should be called.  
"Stop calling me Lovi you tomato loving bastard!" Lovino shouted at the man, who he'd actually learnt a lot about in the past few hours, "I haven't been called that since I was a kid, " he finished the last bit with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
"Awww, but it's cute," Antonio gushed as he pinched the other man's cheek playfully. Lovino just sighed in anger, yes, if there was one thing he'd learnt about the Spaniard, besides his undying love of tomatoes, was that he had no sense of personal space what-so-ever.  
"Look," the irritable Italian said prising Antonio's hand from the rather red left side of his face, "it's getting late, so was that the end of the tour?"  
"Well, unless you want to see the back where all the rubbish goes..." he mused with a small chuckle, "then yes, we're finished. I'll tell Alfred about this when he gets back later, if you come back tomorrow you'll be able to meet him in person."  
Lovino nodded with a, for once, not forced smile and turned to leave.  
"By the way," Antonio added, "bring some things with you tomorrow 'cos I bet you'll get the flat!"  
Lovino yelled a quick "thanks, bye!" before he got outside, only to be greeted with darkness and a harsh, cold wind. _'When did it get this late?'_ he thought as he brought out his mobile phone and dialed his brothers number with a request for the younger boy to come and pick him up.

* * *

"Good luck Lovi~" Feliciano said, using the little pet name that Antonio had adopted for him the day before, Lovino just grumbled something incoherent about the spainiard as he got our of the car.  
The southern Italian thanked his brother for driving him there and simply flipped off the the German who was sat in the passenger seat.  
"Fratello!" the younger man whined, "if you keep being so mean to Luddy I won't bring down your stuff later!"  
Lovino just shrugged, "whatever, I bet they're all covered in potatoes anyway," he said before walking into the building. Feliciano pouted at his brothers attitude before apologising to Ludwig and pulling away.  
In the lobby of what Lovino hoped to soon be his new home, he was greeted, not by Antonio, but a very loud, very American man wearing a bomber jacket.  
"Hey, you're Lovino right" he asked putting his hand out for a shake, "I'm Alfred."  
"Yea that's me," Lovino answered ginning, he decided again that it would be better to be polite since this guy was the owner after all.  
"Awesome, just follow me and I'll show you to your new flat," Alfred said stepping into an already open elevator that someone had just conveniently walked out of.  
Lovino followed but had a confused look on his face, "I got the flat?" he asked, "no questions asked?"  
"Well duh," the obnoxious American stated loudly as the machine continued its journey to the correct floor, "Antonio told me everything about yesterday and you seem like a great guy to be living here, besides I know what it's like to get away from living with your brother so there's nothing wrong with that," the elevator stopped quite abruptly and Alfred stepped out of the door and began leading Lovino down a long corridor, "don't get me wrong dude, I did do all the checks and stuff, you have a record don't you."  
"Y-you check these things?" he stuttered worried about what his past might bring up; Lovino wasn't exactly the perfect teenager when he was growing up, constantly doing things to get noticed by people and have the attention taken away from his brother.  
"Of course, I don't want some ex-cereal killer or psycho living here," Lovino thought about the Russian he'd met last night, "it was something stupid like stealing when you were 15, right?"  
Lovino mumbled, "...it was a hard time for my family."  
Alfred just sighed, "I can respect that, I mean seriously dude, can you really call it a crime when you're doing it to help someone. You're just being someone's hero and if heroism is a crime then I don't want to live in this world any more," the American gave a serious look before smiling again, "anyway, here's your room," he handed Lovino a small, gold-plated key and motioned to the door in front of them, "floor 4 room 207, if you have any problems just ask me, but your room mate's in there so he should know a thing or two."  
Lovino watched as Alfred walked back down the corridor before a thought occurred to him, _'damn I forgot about the room mate thing, what if he's like that potato bastard or his brother, what if..'_  
The door opened to reveal a quite tired looking Antonio, "¿eres vas a entrar en o no?"  
Lovino just stared at him unable to comprehend the fact that he was going to be living with Antonio...the lively, tomato loving, couldn't-read-the-atmosphere-even-if-it-slapped-me-in-the-face Spaniard who, even after just a few hours of knowing him had already given Lovino a pet name. The Italian was at a loss.  
"Well..." Antonio said snapping the other back into reality and stepping out of the way for him.  
Lovino nodded and walked into the flat as Antonio closed the door behind them, it was actually really spacious in there and Lovino had to admit that he loved how the midday sun shone perfectly through the large windows and illuminated the room. Lovino dropped his bag on the floor and went over to the sofa, he plopped himself down on it and lent back into the soft cream coloured fabric. Antonio joined him and lent his head on the others shoulder with a blissful smile, this obviously caused the Italian to quite literally throw the Spaniards head off of his shoulder and yell at him.  
"What they hell!? Why are you putting your head on my shoulder?!" he yelled glaring at the other.  
Antonio rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned, "siesta...I want sleep, I'm tired," he mumbled and positioned himself back onto his new room mates shoulder.  
Now that Lovino thought about it, with all the hassle of finding a new place to live, he hadn't had a proper siesta in almost a week. Sure it still pissed him off about how close Antonio was even though they'd just met, but the way the sun lit up the room and how drained he was, Lovino simply shrugged, tilted his head so it rested on top of Antonio's and fell asleep, a content smile on his lips. He was glad he'd gotten the flat here.

* * *

So, how was that? Ahh I need to write some more Hetalia stuff, I gotta keep myself occupied ready for the new season :D  
Anyway, as far as I'm aware, the Spanish is correct, however tenses do tend to fuck with my brain. so if there is a mistake please tell me and I'll correct it. Seriously we have to do 12 fucking tenses if we do A level and I thought GCSE was going to be hard :'(

Also, I don't own the Hetalia characters or anything I might have referenced in this without realising it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
